Sorpresa En Noche De Luna Llena
by izzy brony
Summary: Triunfo el amor, pero eso no detiene las sorpresas


Nota, la presente historia es la tercera y última parte de la trilogía: Un día lleno de sorpresas, si no has leído la primera y segunda parte: "Una mañana de Sorpresas" y "Una tarde para sorprenderlos", te invito a leerlas primero, aquí mismo en Fanfiction.

SORPRESA EN NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA

By Izzy Brony

Capítulo 4:

El vestido para la cena:

¡SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPRRRRRRREEEEEEEEESSSSSSSAAAAAAA!, grito Pinkie Pie detrás de los dos tortolos, casi les da un infarto al estar exhaustos por su aventura, aun desorientados, Pinkie Pie los abrazo – ¡felicidades!, ¡felicidades!, "¡felicidades!", ¡FEEEELIIICCIIIDAAAADDES! – les dijo la eufórica amiga rosa, – Muchas Graci…..– trato de decir Rarity, pero Pinkie se puso detrás de ellos, en medio de los dos y uniendo las cabezas de los 3 les pregunto – ¿Listos para su fiesta de "La yegua y la bestia"?, noooo, esperen, esa es una película que vi cuidando a los bebes cake, quise decir, su fiesta de "Spike lo lograste", no, ese nombre no da tributo a Rarity, ¡LO TENGO!, "Felicidades Rarity y Spike", ¿Qué les parece? –, – Me parece perfecto – dijo Rarity, – ¿Puedo votar por el primer nombre? – Dijo Spike, Rarity lo miro con cara de "¿tú que crees?", – Solo era broma, jejeje – Pinkie Pie los acomodo en la entrada, se tomaron de casco y garra, entonces entraron, los recibió un mar de aplausos, pero apenas dieron un par de pasos dentro del recinto, este se enmudeció, quedando en un silencio total por parte de todos los comensales, todos observaban a la pareja extrañados, tanto Rarity como Spike se preguntaban lo que sucedía, pero ambos creían que eso era solo parte de alguna sorpresa que les tenían, tan solo esperando a que alguno de los dos dijera "emmm, hola…." O algo así como detonador, pero antes que alguno de los dos dijera nada, se escuchó desde atrás _– ¡POR CELESTIA!,_ ¡¿pero que les paso?! – grito la madre de Rarity mientras velos mente trotaba a ponerse a un lado de su andrajosa hija, – ¡Mírate!, estas toda despeinada, sucia, herida, y hueles a Timberwolf, ¿así te trata este…, dragón…? – decía mientras miraba feo a Spike, Rarity y Spike se voltearon a ver y Spike dijo, – Momento, ¿Qué no lo saben? –, y la madre de Rarity repico, – ¿lo mal que tratas a mi hija lagartija?, pues ahora lo sé –, en eso apareció Twilight en medio de los dos, tomo a la madre de Rarity diciendo – Noooo, noooo, nooooo, calmese señora, esto es un mal entendido y es mi culpa, todo paso muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de avisar –, – bien, te escucho jovencita– y dijo en sarcasmo contra Spike – ¿Por qué mi hija y su… caballero…, llegaron a su fiesta hechos "garras"? –, se cruzó de cascos, Twilight continuó – lo que sucede es que su hija tenia escondido este vestido en casa de nuestra amiga Fluttershy para que Spike no lo encontrara por accidente en la boutique, entonces fue a cambiarse a casa de ella que vive en las faldas del bosque Everfree, y saliendo, repentinamente fue atacada por Timberwolfs, Spike, que la esperaba en el puente de enfrente de casa de Fluttershy, esperándola para ir a cenar solos, escucho sus gritos de auxilio y se lanzó a rescatarla "EL SOLO" –, Rainbow Dash indignada desde afuera grito – ¡HEY!, ¡eso no es cierto! –, Twilight pellizco a Dash usando magia para callarla y continuó – y "Dash" que estaba cercana a casa de Fluttershy en ese momento para acompañar a Fluttershy aquí a la fiesta, escucho el altercado y se lanzó a ayudar a ambos y entre "Spike" y Dash salvaron el día –, y replico la madre de Rarity– buena historia jovencita, pero conozco a mi hija y ella jamás se presentaría así en público, ella se habría atendido sus heridas he ido a asearse y cambiarse y se habría quedado en casa recuperándose del susto, solo saldría en estas condiciones a rastras de _"alguien"_ que quisiera avergonzarla –, de nuevo, señalando a Spike, – y el vestido solo está sucio, si hubiera sido atacada por los Timberwolfs, estaría arrugado y rasgado, ¿Cómo explicas eso? genio – Twilight levanto lentamente el casco para pensar que decir mientras tomaba la palabra, pero Pinkie Pie salto a un lado de las dos diciendo – ¡YO SE!, ¡YO SE! –, Twilight paso saliva y dejo que Pinkie Pie contestara y dijo – es mi culpa –, La mamá de Rarity y todos los que no sabían lo que sucedió preguntaron al unísono – ¿es tu culpa que el vestido no se rasgara? –, y Pinkie contesto – ¿el vestido?, a eso no lo sé, Rarity lo habrá hecho de alguna tela súper duper mega resistente para que Spike el fuerte dragón no lo rompiera mientras bailaban o algo así, lo que quería decir es que los dos se presentaron a la fiesta hechos "garras", jajajajajajaja, hechos garras, buena esa señora mamá de Rarity… – suspiro y continuó – …por mi culpa, los vi afuera y creí que venían disfrazados de…, no sé, una pareja que acababa de ser atacada por un monstruo y pensé, que original, presentarse con ese disfraz tan inesperado a su cena juntos, y pues, yo fui quien los hiso entrar, no sabía que de verdad fueron atacados y que venían solo pasando camino al hospital –, volteo la madre a ver a su hija mayor, – ¿es eso cierto, cariño…? –, Rarity respondió – bueno, primero que nada, Pinkie, solo tu podrías pensar que una pareja se fuera disfrazada así a su primera cita, y si me atacaron los Timberwolfs, si me rescataron Dash y…– volteo a ver a Spike amorosamente – …Y Spike…, pero… – y su madre pregunto – ¡¿pero…?! –, ella continuó – …pero si, tras informar a Twilight, pensando que solo ella, Dash y Fluttershy lo sabían, solo pasábamos camino a mi casa, justo para lo que mencionaste, cuando como dijo Pinkie, nos intercepto para esta fiesta sorpresa, por lo que pensándolo bien, estar con todos me ayudaría a calmarme, es decir, calmarnos Spike y yo del ataque, creo que, ya que todos muy amablemente nos vinieron a acompañar por la sorpresa del "nosotros", y pues, valga la redundancia, aparecimos con esta otra sorpresa, nos quedaremos aquí un rato –, – pues en ese caso, discúlpame –, le dijo la alterada madre al que todo parecía indicar seria su futuro extraño yerno, – No se preocupe señora, hoy todo ha sido muy "sorpresivo y fuera de lo común" para todos y es totalmente comprensible que pensara eso al vernos llegar así –, luego la avergonzada madre volteo a ver a su marido, aun sentado a un par de mesas, – _¡Hondo Flanks!,_ ¡¿Qué haces allí sentadote?!, ¿Por qué no viniste a defender y saludar a tu hija? –, el padre de Rarity dijo mientras se acercaba – Cookie…, Cookie… Crumbles… – (Nombre de la madre de Rarity) – No cabe duda que tus hijas sacaron lo dramático de ti, como siempre, te lanzaste al ruedo por las puras apariencias y prejuicios y sin preguntar antes, desde que vi a nuestra hija entrar a su fiesta, pues si, desarreglada contra lo que es su costumbre por decirlo de alguna manera, con raspones, sucia, etc, pues si, si me preocupé, pero al mismo tiempo su cara de felicidad me indico que todo estaba bien y que podía indagar con más calma las cosas, pero ya estabas corriendo y culpando ponis, es decir, dragones o dragón en singular para cuando volteé a ver que ya no estabas sentada a mi lado y _"pues",_ el resto es historia, además, no te he escuchado felicitar a tu primogénita –, Cookie volteo a ver a Rarity y Spike, y así se quedó unos segundos, dando a entender su no estar al ciento por ciento de acuerdo con esto, pero tampoco ciento por ciento en desacuerdo, pues algo en su interior le decía que todo estaría bien, luego se abrazó de su hija – ¡Felicidades Hija!, siempre presentí que sería una gran sorpresa a quien eligieras, ahora entiendo por qué –, Rarity respondió – ¡Gracias Madre, Gracias!, y me lo estás diciendo como si hoy nos hubiéramos casado jejeje, solo estamos comenzando –, – ¿Insinúas algo? –, pregunto Spike, – No Spike, luego de lo que hemos pasado, estoy segura no debas de preocuparte por eso –, – jajajaja, ya veo que la sola idea de perderla te aterra, eso es amor hijo, eso es amor – le dijo Cookie a Spike mientras de nuevo se disculpaba con la mirada.

– JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –, Rio fuertemente Hondo Flankscon la intención de romper el hielo, pues todas las miradas de los invitados, estaban clavadas en la dramática escena, – bueno, ¿y ese aplauso de todos por los nuevos novios?, el ultimo como que estuvo algo corto –, y comenzando a chocar repetidamente sus cascos, seguido por todos, – así me gusta –, abrazo a su hija, diciéndole lo obvio y de ahí se pasó con Spike, – Felicidades moradito, ¿puedo decirte moradito? –, – como usted deseé señor y muchas gracias –, – muy bien moradito, aquí entre nos, siempre quise a alguien de actitud temible que pudiera lidiar con los caprichos de mi hija, pero tú también creo que vas a poder con el reto –, avergonzado Spike contesto – Jejeje, claro señor, se lo agradezco –, mientras todo esto sucedía, Twilight, dándose cuenta que Rarity le entendió al instante su juego pero las demás no, le dijo a Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y a Applejack con Big Macintosh que llegaban justamente en ese momento, – tuve que mentir y cambiar la historia con respecto a lo que paso esa tarde, pues no era necesario que todos supieran los detalles de lo que paso o se quedarían con ideas erróneas, y lo que paso entre Rarity y Spike, solo fue un mal entendido, uno muy extremo a cómo podemos esperar de estos dos exagerados, pero a fin de cuentas, un mal entendido, y Pinkie Pie, esto comenzó justo por no querer que ella hiciera un escándalo, por lo que mejor no le digamos a ella tampoco, ¿estamos de acuerdo? –, todas menos Dash dijeron estar de acuerdo, por lo que Twilight le pregunto con voz más seria a ella – ¡¿Estamos de acuerdo?! –, – Siiiii, como sea –, – Muy bien, pues gracias a todas –, y todas se dispersaron por la fiesta.

– MUY BIEN PONIS, AHORA, COMO LO PLANEAMOS –, Grito Pinkie Pie, los enamorados esperaban algo loco por parte de todos, pero extrañamente todos se fueron a tomar asiento y entraron cada quien, en su propia conversación por mesa, – Hoo, ¿entonces ustedes son Rarity y Spike, que reservaron mesa para dos para, según dice aquí, su primera cita?, ¡Su primera cita!, hoooo, que romántico – dijo Pinkie Pie, tras caer los dos en cuenta de por dónde iba esto y mirándose un poco, dijo Rarity – Hooo, así que cena romántica Spike, enserio me hiciste creer que era una cena con Twilight y mis padres –, – jejejejeje, Sorrr…. presa – dijo Spike atontado, mientras seguía el juego de Pinkie, luego Pinkie se acercó a los dos y les susurro a ambos al oído – ¿enserio pensaron que les arruinaríamos su primera cita con un jolgorio de muchos ponis?, ya cuando si estén casados, ahí si esperen un fiestón, solo queríamos ahorrarles el tener que decírselo a todos, todos prometieron acompañarlos dando el ambiente de solo haber venido a cenar como cualquier cena fuera de casa, sin molestarlos, por cierto, todo esto fue idea de Twilight y va por cuenta de ella –, se alejó y volvió a su papel de la camarera anfitriona – muy bien, síganme, les mostrare su mesa – y tomados de casco y garra la siguieron, les dio una mesa junto a un gran ventanal para que vieran la luna, tras sentarse, les dio a cada quien un menú – ¿Menú?, pero si aquí solo sirven pasteles –, dijo Spike, Rarity tomo el Menú de Spike con su magia y le pego en la cabeza con el, recordándole que todo esto era una puesta en escena por sus amigos, – Hoo si, el Menú, se lo agradezco –, Rarity solo podía reír entre dientes, luego los dos abrieron su menú, solo había 3 platillos, siendo los dos primeros, un plato especial para cada uno de los dos y un postre especial, especialidad de la casa (si, todo era muy especial), y todos los espacios en blanco que restaban alrededor del menú, eran frases y buenos deseos de sus amigos – Yo comeré las selección de flores gourmet bañadas en esencia de Jazmín – dijo Rarity, – y yo el especial de jades y granates selectos – dijo Spike respectivamente , – anotado, ¿y de beber? –, Rarity, notando que el menú no decía nada sobre eso, contesto – lo mejor que la casa tenga para ofrecer –, – oki, doo…, es decir, con gusto Madame – y se retiró con una enorme sonrisa, al quedarse relativamente solos, se miraron de lado a lado de la mesa, tomados (llamémoslo así) "de las manos", se iban a decir algo, pero como era de esperarse por el "variado menú a selección del cliente", Pinkie ya estaba de regreso con los platillos, – interrumpiéndolos un poquito, aquí les traigo las flores gourmet bañadas en esencia de Jazmín para la dama y… – y acercándose Pinki al oído de Rarity le murmuro – él no es caballo, ¿le puedo decir caballero? –, – jeje, no veo por qué no –, – oki, doki, loki –, – … y el especial de jades y granates selectos, para el caballero, bonapeti –, – y, ¿Qué bebida recomendó la casa para esta ocasión tan especial? –, dijo Rarity al ver la ausencia de esta en la entrega, – o, sí, sí, es cierto, y para beber, la casa envía un jugo de cerezas con un toque de limón en las rocas –, – Espléndido –, – y con su permiso, me retiro, no sin antes dejarles con mi compañera, que les trae una propuesta –, Pinkie se retiró, dejándolos con una poni de colores "en escala de grises" y su fino violonchelo, que les pregunto, – ¿gustan algo de música mientras cenan? –, – ay cariño, por supuesto –, Spike se acercó al oído dela poni musical y le pregunto por cierta melodía en específico, la cual ella si tenía en su repertorio, inmediatamente comenzó a interpretarla exquisitamente, Rarity quedo derretida, era su tema favorito, – ¿Cómo lo supiste Spike? –, – Jeje, ya ves, uno que sabe, también la tarareas mucho y tienes todos los discos donde sale esa canción –, – hooo… jejeje, cierto –, – pues bonapeti – cenaron al tiempo que el ocaso los acompañaba en el horizonte, justo terminaba cada quien su plato, cuando la luna llena domino el firmamento, la observaban casi hipnotizados, – ¿soy yo o la princesa Luna pareciera que hoy se aceleró a colocar la luna en su lugar? – pregunto Spike, en eso, fuertemente llamaron a la puerta de la pastelería, todos se asustaron un poco, Pinkie Pie se acercó, abrió lentamente la puerta y grito – ¡NIGHTMARE MOON! – asustando a varios de los comensales, 2 lanzas le apuntaron de inmediato, Twilight no tardó en aparecer en medio de la escena, tapándole la boca a Pinkie Pie, – ¡Princesa Luna!, que sorpresa, jeje, que la trae por aquí –, – bajad las armas mis guardianes –, indico la princesa, sus vampirescos pegasos le obedecieron al instante, – Saludos, Twilight Sparkle, he sabido por mi querida hermana, la princesa Celestia, que el día de hoy se ha llevado a cabo un hecho…, peculiar –, Twilight contesto – jejeje, ¿se refiere a los "peculiares" nuevos novios?, su majestad –, – en efecto, ya veo que "si le dio el sí" – respondió seriamente la nocturna soberana, Rarity trago saliva aferrándose de Spike, continuó Twilight – jejeje, si, valga la redundancia, pues si –, tras unos segundos de aplastante y aterrador silencio, con todas las miradas sobre la princesa, Luna dijo, – ¡Bueno!, ¿Qué están esperando?... –, Rarity se atemorizo, esperando otra reprenda real y Luna no sería tan dócil como su hermana al explicarle, los otros se atemorizaron porque, bueno, aún temían que Nightmare Moon pudiera resurgir nuevamente, – …¿Cuándo podre felicitar a la nueva pareja?, un suspiro de alivio en coro se escuchó por todo el lugar, Twilight le dijo – claro, ahora mismo su alteza –, señalándolos en su mesa, Luna volteo a ver a Pinkie, se acercó a la temblorosa poni rosa y le dijo al oído, – Excelente broma – Pinkie de inmediato sonrió y chocaron de cascos (estaban de acuerdo de hacer esa broma la próxima vez que se encontrasen, desde ya hacia un tiempo), Rarity se apresuró a tomar a Spike para ir a recibir a la princesa y evitar la descortesía de hacer que ella fuera a donde ellos estaban, pero ella se apareció frente a ellos y se abrazó de ambos – ¡Muchas Felicidades! bella poni, apuesto caballero, aún que él no es caballo –, – ¡Hey!, ese era mi chiste –, dijo Pinkie Pie, de nuevo Twilight la acallo mientras reía de la pena por la interrupción, la princesa le giño un ojo a Pinkie y continuó, – denme un momento –, le dijo a Rarity y Spike y se dirigió a todos los presentes, – por favor, olvidar que estoy aquí, seguid con su velada, solo he venido a felicitar y decir un par de cosas a los peculiares enamorados, solo soy una amiga más que les quiere dar su abrazo – y todos regresaron a su velada como les fue solicitado, de inmediato, Twilight mando a Pinkie para ofrecerle asiento a la princesa, en disculpa y porque se supone es la camarera "VIP" esa noche, Pinkie de inmediato corrió a ofrecerle asiento a la princesa y esta le dijo – esperadme un momento alegre poni, seré breve, no deseo interrumpir más la noche especial de ellos dos – y Pinkie se retiró unos metros a esperar, luego Luna se dirigió de nuevo a Rarity – perdonadme pequeña unicornio, no es mi intención interrumpirte a ti y a tu dragón, solo que tengo algo que os tengo que decirles, pero no se los puedo decir en público, si fueran tan amables de concederme un momento ya que terminen su velada, es algo sobre ese vestido, no se alteren, no es nada malo, pero aun así, algo que os tengo que mencionar en privado –, la princesa se aseguró que nadie más que Rarity y Spike escucharan su petición, Rarity contesto – su majestad, muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y sus atenciones, pero… –, Luna la acallo – pero nada, ya se lo que me vas a decir, que como me van a tener a mi esperando, bueno, aquí yo mando y digo que terminen su velada, si te sirve de consuelo, me apetece probar las suntuosas flores que veo has cenado y nunca puedo decir que no a una copa de jugo de cerezas preparado en casa, yo también quiero acompañarlos esta noche si me permiten claro –, – Por supuesto princesa – dijeron los dos, – pues no se hable más –, señalo a Pinkie, esta se acercó de inmediato – alegre pony, me asigna una mesa –, – a la orden su majestad, tome asiento –, ya que las únicas mesas que quedaban eran las 2 mesas a los lados de la que le asignaron a la festejada pareja, Pinkie le asigno la que quedaba de espaldas a Rarity, la princesa tomo asiento justo donde quería, donde pudiera ver de cerca a ellos dos, le acompaño uno de sus guardias, mientras el otro vigilaba la entrada del lugar, Pinkie sin retraso le sirvió el plato solicitado y dejando a su majestad comer en paz, regresamos nuestra atención a nuestros protagonistas.

– HOOOOOOORRAAAAAA DEL POOOOOOOSSSSTTREEEE – dijo la camarera anfitriona a sus muy visitados amigos esa noche, – Imagino también seleccionaste uno en especial para la ocasión, ¿verdad? – pregunto Spike, – era la idea, pero luego dije, esto es una pastelería y ya que se suponía que ustedes seleccionarían lo que cenarían esta noche, decidimos dejar eso a su elección, pero hay una regla –, – ¿y cual podrá ser esa regla? –, pregunto Rarity, – hoooo, ahora que lo pienso, es algo muy cursi, mejor lo dejamos así –, – insistimos, ya nos ganó la curiosidad –, – perfecto, es algo sencillo, cada quien elegirá el postre del otro –, – ay Pinkie, eso no es tan cursi como crees –, – ¡esperen!, no he terminado –, – hoo, perdón –, – como les decía, cada quien elegirá el postre del otro, pero lo elegirá de tal manera que simbolice como creen que el otro los ve y porque lo eligió en particular, ¿Qué dicen?, ¿les agrada el reto? –, – Intrigante, yo digo que sí, ¿Qué dices Spike Wikey? –, – Por supuesto, me gustan los retos –, – entonces no se diga más, recuerden, tiene que simbolizar el cómo creen que el otro los ve y por eso fue que los eligió y no dejen que el otro lo vea, hasta que sea el momento, muy bien, ¡A ELEGIR POSTRE SE HA DICHO! –

Un tiempo de selección de postre representativo después…

Se sentaron a la mesa con su selección cubierta, Pinkie se encargó de que nadie, ni ella misma estuvieran de encimosos, para dejarles ese momento para ellos, por lo que se fue mientras a ver que postre le apetecía a la princesa.

– Primero las damas –, dijo el dragón, intrigado por la elección de su yegua amada, Rarity, sonrojada y apenada, descubrió el postre que le eligió, un "bayas de cristal en pan de masa de maíz del imperio de cristal", – No Spike Wikey, no es broma ni lo acabo de inventar, este es un postre exclusivo de las festividades en el imperio de cristal, por lo general, solo los ponis de cristal lo conocen, yo sabía que los señores Cake reciben pedidos especiales de esta receta en particular de unos ponis de cristal que viven aquí en Ponyville, yo me entere un día que los vi recibir los ingredientes en un hermoso cofre del imperio de cristal, y pues, como te imaginaras, elegí este en particular, – se sonrojo toda – porque sé que tú me ves como una gema única, como lo es el significado de este postre para los súbditos de Cadence, entonces, ¿elegí bien? –, – Espléndidamente Linda, Espléndidamente, usted si sabe –, – ¿y?, me intriga, que elegiste tu Spike-Wikey –, – jeje, emmm, bueno, debido a las reglas que impuso Pinkie, la tuve difícil, pero tras pensarlo bien, elegí… – Spike descubrió su elección, Rarity quedo totalmente…. Confundida, – emmmm, Spike, ¿es una broma verdad? –, – emm, Nope –, – ¿enserio? –, – Eyup –, – emm, Spike –, – ¿Sí? –, – eso es una hogaza de pan duro que sobro de ayer o antier –, – precisamente –, – jajajajajajajajajaja, buena esa Spike, ya enserio, ¿Cuál es la verdadera elección? –, – te digo que es esta –, – ooookkkk, entonces, ¿Cómo este horrendo y despreciado pan representa el como yo...? – en ese momento Rarity cayó en cuenta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, corrió hacia él y lo beso, luego de unos 3 segundos, le dijo, – tienes toda la razón Spike-Wikey, toda la razón –, Luna, pendiente de la escena y en espera de su propio pan dulce, se acercó a la pareja, – perdonad que os interrumpa de nuevo, y que me entrometa en su asunto privado, pero no pude evitar observar las elecciones de los dos y no comprendo cómo puede ser, emm, correcta la elección de él –, Rarity respondió – Hoo, no se preocupe su majestad, yo le explico, vera, la elección de Spike es correcta porque tiene razón, yo lo veo como alguien duro de roer como este pan, no apreciado por los demás por ser un dragón entre ponis, así como este pan viejo no es un postre para nadie y yo lo elegí a él, no siendo él un poni –, – Hoooooo, es correcto, ya comprendo, aun así, ¿el caballero enserio espera darle de postre a la dama tan burdo aperitivo? –, Spike dijo – creo que la dama será capaz de darle su toque, así como creo que lo hará conmigo –, Rarity lo pensó un momento – ¡IDEA! –, y baño el polémico pan con el jugo de cerezas, lo que lo ablando y lo dejo listo para degustar, Pinkie llego en ese momento con el postre de la princesa y todos se perfilaron a comer el propio.

Terminada la cena, Rarity no quería tener a la princesa esperando, por lo que se disponía a despedirse y decirle a Luna que ya podían irse a hablar en privado, pero Pinkie intervino de nuevo mientras les recogía los platos – ¿Les gusto su cena especial? –, – claro querida, fue adorable, pero ya nos vamos a…. –, – ¡PERFECTO!, ¿listos para cantar y bailar un poco? – se voltearon a ver los dos, luego Rarity insistió, – nos encantaría querida, pero… –, – ¡entonces esta dicho!, hoy será noche de Karaoke –, – ¡Pinkie!, la idea nos agrada, pero… –, – ¿Es decir que no tenían pensado bailar en su primera cita? –, – o claro Pinkie, pero lo que pasa es que… –, Luna intervino de nuevo – recordad que no tenéis que apresurarse por mí, además, yo también quiero experimentar esas nuevas máquinas de " _Cara ocre_ ", he notado que son muy populares en las reuniones nocturnas y yo debo estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en la noche –, sin opción, Rarity no tuvo más que continuar con lo que les tenían preparado, se pasaron a la pequeña pista improvisada, entonces Pinkie se dirigió a la princesa – Su majestad, ¿así que quiere conocer los karaokes? –, – estáis en lo correcto alegre poni –, – muy bien, es mmmmuuuuyyy sencillo, solo tienes que elegir una canción que te guste y la música se escuchara en el fondo, la letra está escrita en caso que no la sepas bien o no la sepas en absoluto y ¿sabe leer notas su majestad? –, – bueno, si estas aún son como hace más de mil años, si –, – ¿clave de sol? –, – hoo si, esa la sé – (y murmuro entre dientes "¿por qué será que jamás existió también la clave de luna?"), – ¿perdón su majestad? –, – no, no nada alegre poni –, – en ese caso, solo resta que elija una canción –, la princesa se apeno y se quedó mirando hacia un lado, Pinkie dijo, – vamos princesa, sin pena, ¿Qué canción le gusta? –, la princesa siguió apenada, Rarity se acercó a Pinkie y le murmuro – tonta, recuerda que ella no conoce ninguna canción de esta época, no puede elegir por eso –, – hoooo, ya veo, déjeme recomendarle una que creo será de su agrado majestad – Pinkie brinco a la caja y salió con el tema _Fly Me to the Moon,_ la princesa le hecho un rápido vistazo a la letra, le agrado, entonces Pinkie la puso ante el micrófono y entrando todo el lugar en total silencio, dejaron correr la música

(he aquí como fue: watch?v=rPHQT84pVDQ )

Inmediatamente la princesa comenzó su canto, Pinkie empujo a los inusuales novios a la pista, se miraron, pasaron saliva…, se tomaron el uno del otro y bailaron, por supuesto, también otras parejas se integraron, pues esto es solo una cita, pero en lo que respecta a nuestros tortolos, bailaron en círculo, mientras no dejaban de mirarse, al tiempo que les sorprendía lo bien que cantaba la princesa, terminada la canción, un corto beso sello ese primer baile, los aplausos de todos por la eximía interpretación de la princesa no se hicieron esperar, Luna bajo del escenario sonrojada y regreso a su asiento con planes de aprender más canciones para compartir en más karaokes con sus súbditos, pues el canto con pista musical automática le ha encantado, siguió el turno de Rarity, quien eligió "Mecano - 7 De Septiembre", todos la escucharon atentamente, su interpretación fue magnifica, todo un digno tributo a Yegua Torroja, por eliminación, llegó el turno de Spike, la intriga de que canción elegiría o de que haría, inundo a Rarity, cuando vio que le pidio algo a Pinkie al oído y luego Pinkie confirmo la petición con un saludo militar, Pinkie acerco el piano que estaba detrás del escenario y le dijo a Spike – ¡Todo tuyo! –, Spike coloco el micrófono sobre del musical instrumento de cuerdas, se sentó de frente a este, se trono las garras y dijo con algo de miedo – eee, este tema, es algo que he estado preparando hace algún tiempo, pre…, precisamente para esta noche y pues, ¿Qué caso tendría haberlo hecho sin luego cantárselo aquí a mis ojos verdad? – todos rieron, Rarity se sonrojo, – y bueno, sii…, sin más preámbulo, esto se llama… – paso saliva – … Déjame Demostrarte –

 _Canción Titulada:_ Déjame Demostrarte

Milagro que te conocí

un casual día que te vi

Yo solo venía a trabajar

tan solo a una amiga ayudar

Y nunca pensé, que iba a encontrar

al ser, con quien quería estar

Tu brillo a mí me hechizo

en cuanto di el primer vistazo

El día que entre en ese salón

Vi, tu generoso corazón

Esa es la razón

Porque por ti, perdí la razón

Pero lo mismo no pensaste…

¿¡Cómo es que un dragón podría amarte!?

Por eso de mí, huir, trataste…

… y dolioooo

 _Perdón por este desastre_

 _Es mi corazón quien quiere amarte_

 _Tu misma piel no comparte_

 _Mas por favor no me hagas aparte_

 _Concédeme un solo instante_

 _Concédeme el poder abrazarte_

 _Y déjame demostrarte…_

… _que voy a cuidarte_

Día a día te veo radiante

renueva en mí el querer conquistarte

¿Una unicornio es tu sueño?, has de despertarte

se burlan de mí, es desesperante

Mas yo no voy a olvidarte

eres una gema, eres un diamante

Si por ser dragón quieres alejarme

de ese prejuicio voy a sacarte

Y voy a demostrarte

mi valía, que soy galante

De nuevo saldré a buscarte

lograre gustarte

Yo no quiero incomodarte

dame la oportunidad de demostrarte

lo que hay en mi quiero entregarte…

… y es amoooor

 _Perdón por este desastre_

 _Es mi corazón quien quiere amarte_

 _Tu misma piel no comparte_

 _Mas por favor no me hagas aparte_

 _Concédeme un solo instante_

 _Concédeme el poder abrazarte_

 _Y déjame demostrarte…_

… _que siempre he de amarte_

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio y poco a poco fueron brotando unos pocos aplausos que casi de inmediato se extendieron a todos los presentes, Rarity estaba completamente inmersa en la pena, Spike bajo del escenario, la tomo de un casco y le dijo también con algo de pena – jeje, si lo sé, la letra no es muy buena, pero aún es un trabajo en proceso – Rarity lo abrazo y le dijo, – pequeño mentiroso –, – ¿¡perdón!? –, – esa letra no era para cantarla en nuestra primera cita, es obvio que era convencerme a que tuviéramos una primera cita y déjala así, así me gusta mucho, yo también te quiero –, – ok, "Ya vas" – Fluttershy, que estaba en ese momento cercana a los dos, se acercó a felicitar a Spike – Spike, que linda canción, es tan linda como la que ella te canto cuando huiste… –, Rarity de inmediato le tapó la boca a Fluttershy, – Shhhh querida… – Spike de inmediato volteo a ver a Rarity con cara acusante, – hooo ¿así que también me escribiste una canción?, esperare ansioso por escucharla –, Fluttershy avergonzada dijo – Ho cielos, perdón Rarity, ya veo que no querías que supiera aún de esa canción –, – te disculpo querida, pero recuerda que yo improvise esa canción, ya no la recuerdo y ya no podre cantarla de nuevo –, Twilight se acercó y les dijo, – emm, yo la memorice cuando la estabas cantando, puedo escribírtela –, – NOOOO, me da mucha pena, solo quería discúlpame con Spike en ese momento y tan tan porque ya me disculpe, quisiera olvidar todo lo relacionado con ese momento –, – Esta bien, tienes razón – y mientras Rarity se abrazaba de Spike, Twilight le giño el ojo en señal de que le pasaría la letra luego en secreto, Spike le confirmo con otro giño, siguieron escuchando el canto de otras parejas y bailando al ritmo de las canciones que elegían, inclusive Luna bailo unas dos o tres, invitada por algunos ponis, hecho que la lleno de dicha.

Terminados los cantos, llego la hora que todos se retirasen u hora de cerrar como se le conoce, sus amigas y sus padres les dieron un abraso de despedida, luego Twilight le dijo a Spike – te veré en casa en cuanto terminen con la princesa –, Spike se sintió un niñito y solo se sonrojo, observando las estrellas, cosa que gusto a la princesa, se fueron a casa de Rarity.

Una vez llegaron a Boutique Carrusel, Rarity sintió nostalgia de esta misma mañana en que comenzara esta aventura a cascos de la princesa Celestia, paso a todos a la sala, los guardias tomaron posición en la entrada y Rarity se perfilo a dar inicio al fin… de este inolvidable día, – le agradezco princesa por darnos nuestro espacio y esperar para darnos el mensaje que nos tiene – luego Spike dijo – sí, realmente este vestido me ha intrigado todo el día, no se rasga, no se arruga, la mugre se le resbala, ¿es de algún nuevo material que aún no quieren que se dé a conocer hasta que lo patenten?, o ¿su hermana solo lo hechizo para hacerlo más resistente?, para, no sé, ¿Qué yo no lo rompiera? –, Rarity continuó – bájale fortachón, y bueno princesa, ¿Qué es lo que pasa con este vestido? – la princesa los abrazo a ambos y les dijo – ¿pueden perdonadme por mentirles? –, – ¿¡Mentirnos!? – expresaron extrañados, – sí, os he mentido a ambos –, – ¡Momento! – Dijo Rarity, – entonces usted también va a insistirnos en que estar juntos no es posible y solo nos dejó tener esta noche juntos como una ilusión, usando este intrigante vestido indestructible como pretexto, ya se lo dije a su hermana, pese a las limitantes, quiero estar con él –, – ¡NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ JOVENCITA! –, – ¡perdón! –, – ¿siempre eres tan dramática? –, Spike rio, – jajajaja, es la reina del drama, ¿no es un amor? –, – No estas ayudando Spike Wikey –, – Como os decía, les he mentido y tenéis razón, el vestido era solo un pretexto –, y pregunto Rarity – pero, no entiendo, ¿fue un pretexto desde hoy en la mañana, o se le ocurrió como pretexto al reconocerlo y verlo esta noche? –, – se me ocurrió al ver que lo llevabas esta noche, mi plan original era solo decirles que tenía que hablar a solas con ustedes, pero al ver el vestido, se me ocurrió que estarían más tranquilos si les hacía pensar que era solo este el tema en cuestión –, Spike insistió, – ¿entonces tan solo reconociste que el vestido era uno de los de tu hermana y sabiendo que ella se lo obsequio a Rarity, sabias que eso bastaría para hacernos pensar que en serio la cosa seria hablar del vestido? –, – pensad que, si ese vestido se hubiera hecho para mi hermana, seria del doble de tamaño y no le quedaría a tu amada, obviamente mi hermana mando a hacer ese vestido para Rarity –, – pero entonces, ¿Cómo supiste, valga la redundancia, que este vestido nos lo dio tu hermana?, ¿te comento de el cuándo te dijo de nosotros? –, – no lo hiso, de haberlo hecho, mi plan original hubiera sido desde un principio, lo que al final hice, de usarlo como pretexto y como ya le dimos muchos giros a este tema, les diré que lo reconocí por la tela con la que está hecho, tenías razón en algo, si es un material especial que están desarrollando nuestras fuerzas armadas para alta resistencia y protección en combate, pero porque mi hermana eligió hacerlo de ese material, también me desconcierta, es como si pensara que a Rarity le pasaría lo que a ella hace siglos y decidió darle una protección extra en secreto por si acaso –, Rarity comento – Bueno, como veras, si pase hoy, es decir, pasamos él y yo una odisea y el vestido me evito raspones mayores, ¿cree que su hermana previno eso por eso me lo dio así? –, – talvez, muy probablemente, pero lo que te paso a ti, es nada en comparación a lo que ella paso – Rarity le dijo al oído a Luna – Aquí entre nos su majestad, su hermana me dijo que lo que le rompió el corazón, fue no poder ser madre con alguien de otra especie –, – y te dijo la verdad, pero te la dijo a medias, ¿te dijo que él era un caballero y que solo el no poder ser madre de sus hijos fue todo el problema? –, – sí, justo eso su majestad –, – Bueno, no es lo que les venía a decir, pero tiene que ver con ello, pero tenéis que prometerme que esto no se lo dirán a nadie, puesto que saber esto solo les concierne a ustedes –, – ¡Promesa de Corazón! – dijeron ambos, Luna se acercó a ellos para susúrrales el hecho, – cuando paso esto que tú dices, el sí fue violento, y mucho, prácticamente un psicópata, creo ese es el termino moderno, el intento quemarla, atacarla con las garras, golpearla, hasta intento apedrearla, mi hermana solo pudo sobrevivir porque su poder de alicornio y por qué el fuego no le afecta por sus poderes solares, aún así, salió mal herida, yo no pude ayudarla, porque, y me apena decirlo, a mi también me agredió tratando de defenderla y quede tirada viendo el horrendo espectáculo, en ese entonces nuestros poderes eran jóvenes, solo nos evitaron la muerte, pero no logramos detenerlo, y no solo eso, ya estando loco y aun amando a mi hermana, tras haberla agredido, intento transformarse en pony para intentar estar con ella, aún a sabiendas que por tratarla así ya no había forma en que ella lo aceptara de nuevo y como ya has de saber, en lo que logro transformarse, no era ni lo que él era ni lo que él quería ser –, – Hoo ahora lo termino de entender y Spike, hocico cerrado, prometimos no hablar de esto –, Spike dijo – Si, no hay problema, ¿pero entonces lo que preocupaba a su hermana era que yo, como también tengo algo de magia como aquel dragón, acabara en senderos similares cuando descubriera el que no podemos ser padres nosotros juntos? –, y Luna respondió – Ponedme mucha atención, porque lo que él acaba de decir, es la razón por la que yo estoy aquí – se tomaron de casco y garra, ya no sabían que era lo que Luna les pensaba decir, siendo que el tema estaba aparentemente claro, talvez insistiría en donde su hermana fallo y separar esta unión que sería mal interpretada y esa idea sería un mal ejemplo para el resto de los ponis y demás creaturas de Equestria, talvez les pediría vivirlo en secreto, pero entonces por qué permitió que todos los comensales esa noche festejar el inicio de esta unión, ¿les pediría fingir un corte de la relación y posterior mente se anunciaría un decreto para que esta _aberración_ a la naturaleza ya no fuera intentada otra ves?, pero la sociedad siempre que le imponen reglas, lo primero que intenta es romperlas, ¿Qué será?, ¡¿Qué será?!, esperando lo peor, escucharon lo que la princesa de la noche les fue a comunicar:

– Como os habéis dicho, el pequeño dragón mágico se acercó a lo que les tengo que decir, pero me falto decirles algo sobre aquel dragón que nos agredió a mi querida hermana y a su servidora:

¡ÉL NO TENÍA PODERES MÁGICOS EN ABSOLUTO CUANDO INTENTO SER NOVIO DE MI HERMANA!

él obtuvo su magia justo apenas en el momento en que intento transformarse en pony, con un tipo de hechicería la cual mi hermana y yo nos aseguramos de destruir todo rastro de ella, o esperamos haberlo logrado, siempre estamos pendientes de ver señales de su uso, pero desde aquel entonces, no se ha vuelto a ver, igual no bajamos la guardia, y cuando mi hermana supo del interés mutuo entre ustedes dos, fue una enorme alarma la que en ella se encendió, ya que, como ya se imaginaran, no solo se repetía la historia, sino que Spike ya cuenta con poder mágico siendo un dragón, y siendo pupilo de Twilight, está más que enterado de los estudios de magia, no juzguen mal a mi hermana, ahora que saben todo esto, pregúntense ¿por qué dejaría que un dragón mágico se educara desde la cuna en un ambiente de estudio de la magia, siendo que un dragón no mágico que intento usar magia resulto en tanto caos?, porque, pese a todo, sabe que una persona es una persona y otra persona es otra persona muy distinta a todos los demás, pese al riesgo, confió en Spike y en que el noble ambiente de crecer entre ponys, lo encaminaría a usar sus poderes para fines nobles, pero vigilándolo muy de cerca, aun así, esperábamos buscara pareja en los de su especie al crecer, cosa que cuando fue en su búsqueda de cómo ser un verdadero dragón al ir con esos dragones, estuvimos muy pendientes, ya que esperábamos tomara esa decisión a una edad mayor, siendo tan joven, aún era muy susceptible a que sus buenos principios sucumbieran a su instinto por el mal ejemplo de ellos, lo que paso fue bueno y malo, bueno porque su buena moral triunfo y malo por qué significaba que el ya no buscaría pareja con una dragona en el futuro, y eso nos lleva a ustedes dos, obviamente mi hermana y yo estábamos enterados de su interés por ti bella poni, desde que, y aún me avergüenza decirlo, fue enviado a este pueblo, asistiendo a Twilight para detenerme a mí por el odio que me invadía, no les miento, mi hermana estuvo inmensamente tentada a mitigar este amor desde el comienzo, y lo estuvo aún mas cuando la codicia afloro en Spike su naturaleza, convirtiéndolo en el monstro en que se convirtió, pero el que hoy estén juntos, irónicamente lo deben de agradecer a que eso pasara, porque ese día, estábamos mi hermana y yo a punto de intervenir, detener a Spike y exiliarlo en cuanto derroto a los Wonderbolts, pero 2 segundos antes, paso lo único que no nos esperábamos, su amor por ti, fue lo que lo detuvo, pero aún no canten victoria, recuerden que el dragón que nos maltrató a mí y sobre todo a mi hermana, también estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, pero en el caso de ustedes, con resultados positivos, mas aún no nos tenía tranquilas, una sola ocasión lo único que logro fue dar la oportunidad a seguir estudiando su caso, pero no paso mucho tiempo y llego este día, sin retraso, en cuanto mi hermana supo que aceptarías la propuesta de Spike, aun no teniendo la certeza de que aquello no fuera a pasar de nuevo, decidió, y me sorprende lo que decidió, el dialogar contigo al respecto, en vez de simplemente imponerse y negarse a que lo aceptases, y, ¡Ho cielos!, ya sé por qué te permitió ir a buscarlo esta mañana y por qué te dio el vestido con tela súper resistente –, y muy nerviosa pregunto Rarity – po, ¿Por qué su majestad? –, Spike se aferró más de ella – veras, primero pensaba que el vestido ya lo había hecho desde antes de irte a ver, para que lo usases como protección disfrazada, cuando tras convencerte a ti de no seguir con esta relación, las dos fueran a buscar a Spike para darle la mala noticia y tuvieras protección extra en caso que pasara, en menor o mayor medida, lo que a ella le paso, pero ahora entiendo, estaba tomando un riesgo mucho mayor, cuando no te negaste a estar con él, supo que no podrías ocultarle ni un día el secreto, por que, sin ámbito de ofender, vio lo dramática que eres, y confecciono el vestido para protegerte cuando se lo dijeras, pero no entiendo, si él en su rabia te hubiera atacado con fuego, no habrías tenido ninguna protección en el rostro, a menos que… – en ese momento noto algo que no había notado antes, por lo desarreglada que estaba Rarity – … a menos que, la solución este oculta a la vista de todos, ¿puedo ver el moño que traes en tu melena? –, Rarity le entrego el moño – … ¡Como lo sospechaba!, este moño tiene el potente hechizo de protección que desarrollo Shining Armor para defender ciudades enteras, pero con una falla, con tal de que se activara hasta que estuvieras directamente en verdadero peligro, solo se activaría si eras atacada de frente, y solo funcionaria una vez, además, esta sintonizado para activarse solo con la llamarada mágica de Spike –, y Rarity dijo – eso explica por qué no se activó con los Timberwolfs, Spike me mantuvo alejada y me defendía en vez de atacarme, pero, si solo funcionaba una vez ¿Cómo pensaba defenderme en una segunda oleada? –, – pendiente de la situación, mi hermana ya se habría hecho presente luego del primer ataque para detenerlo –, – o cierto –, – lo que quiere decir que todo este tiempo fuiste un conejillo de indias con tal de saber de una vez por todas que hacer con ustedes dos –, – lo entiendo princesa, pero hay una cosa, más bien dos cosas que aun no comprendo, primero, si están tan al pendiente de nosotros dos para que aquello no se repita, ¿Por qué cuándo Spike me corto a mediodía, no se apareció su hermana para dar punto final a esto, si justamente me corto por lo mismo? –, – ¡¿estás diciendo que él te corto hoy a medio día?! –, – si, ¿no que me tenían tan espiada? –, – es mi hermana la que te CUIDA, no espía, CUIDA, en el día, yo no sabía de esto, puedo asegurar que mi hermana se enteró de todo esto, pero por que no intervino, también me tiene sorprendida –, – _con gusto les explico lo que paso esta tarde_ –, – ¡Princesa Celestia! –, – ¡Hermana! –, dijeron todos mientras Celestia salía de su escondite en la cocina, – ¿No lo recuerdas querida? – pregunto Celestia a Rarity, – Ni siquiera sé que es lo que tengo que recordar su majestad, ¿fue algo de lo que platicamos hoy en la mañana? –, – no pequeña, lo que no recuerdas es que me viste hoy en la tarde cuando Spike te dejo –, – ahora que lo mencionas, si, cuando sollozaba en el momento que él corrió, creí verla a usted, pero era Fluttershy la que se acercaba realmente –, – no linda, si era yo, pero justo también tu amiga se estaba acercando en ese momento, ella no me vio, y en cuanto te secaste las lágrimas para ver mejor, me fui de ahí, supuse que el elemento de la compasión seria la compañía que necesitabas en ese momento y mejor fui a perseguir a Spike, pero corrió muy rápido, para cuando pude ubicarlo en el bosque, ya estaba esculpiendo tu cutiemark en roca derretida, igual iba a detenerlo, pero tenía detrás varios Timberwolfs que no había notado y los ahuyente, luego me acerque de nuevo y lo escuche decir " _lo siento, no quería huir así, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte_ ", por lo que me detuve en seco y lo deje huir, me di cuenta que aún no estaba dicha la última palabra, lo observe hasta que vi que dio con la cueva y se preparó para pasar la noche ahí, entonces me comunique con Twilight para decirle donde estaba, ella y Dash ya te habían perdido de vista para entonces y ya que estabas corriendo sola por el bosque para disculparte, aumente la prórroga para este asunto –, – ¿está diciéndome princesa, que Dash nos encontró porque usted les dijo dónde estaba la cueva y no porque Dash vio el fuego de Spike en esa pelea? –, – perdón por pedirle a mi alumna y a el elemento de la lealtad que les mintieran en eso, pero era necesario, pero puedes estar orgullosa de ti, si fuiste tú la que lo encontró en la cueva, siguiendo tus corazonadas, y lo que paso en esa cueva era lo último que necesitábamos saber, que él no podría hacerte daño pese al enojo que tenía por el polémico asunto, solo faltaba que se reconciliaran, lo que ahí mismo paso, entonces solicite la ayuda de mi hermana menor para darles un " _ultimo recado_ " por así decirlo, entonces, querida hermana ¿Qué mensaje tenías que darles? –, Luna tomo la palabra y continuó – Con gusto querida hermana, lo que he intentado decirles, pero tenía que dejar en claro, bien a bien que era lo que había sucedido originalmente y nos trajo a todos hasta este punto, es aquello que dije sobre la diferencia primordial entre aquel malvado dragón de antaño y Spike –, Rarity interrumpió y dijo – pero la única diferencia es que él rufián de antaño, obtuvo su magia hasta después y Spike la trae " _de fábrica_ " y por eso Spike sería más peligroso, a mi parecer, todo es igual a fin de cuentas –, – ¡¿Ya me dejas explicarles?! –, dijo Luna muy seriamente – sí, perdón –, – en fin, como les decía, aquel mal dragón no podía ser padre de los hijos de mi hermana, por lo que ya dejamos en claro cabalmente, pero el que Spike tenga magia " _de fábrica_ " como tú dices, es la buena noticia para ustedes, porque lo hace ser un ser mágico natural, como lo eres tú al ser un unicornio, y es esa magia, lo que lo hace, dada la naturaleza de la magia, "De tu misma especie" –, – ¡¿ESTÁ DICIENDO SU MAJESTAD QUE…?! –, – si querida, da la casualidad que, por tal motivo, "ustedes si pueden tener hijos entre ustedes" –, la felicidad plena regreso al semblante de los dos, se miraron, pero Rarity se dirigió de nuevo a las hermanas celestes, – ¡¿es en serio?! –, – me temo que si –, dijo Celestia, – ¿lo temes?, ¿cómo que lo teme princesa? –, – sí, lo temo, ya que Spike es el único dragón con magia del que los ponis han llegado a saber, si otros ponis quieren seguir sus pasos, y pasara, sufrirían grandes decepciones, cuando para ellos no sea posible lograr lo que ustedes, esa es la verdadera razón de todo esto en primer lugar –, – yo no me preocuparía por eso su majestad –, – ¿Por qué? –, – bueno, como usted dijo, cuando te enamoraste de aquel dragón, él era un caballero, ¿verdad? –, – Si…. –, – pues da la casualidad que los dragones de hoy en día, distan mucho de eso, si a mí me llevo tiempo aceptar a Spike, siendo tan dulce como es por no crecer en ese mundo, y dirás, mi caso es una cosa, pero habrá ponis mucho más liberales que yo, que, si lo intentarían, yo estoy segura que no hay poni capas de, primero no estar aterrada o aterrado frente a ellos y segundo, si no les temen, no creo que sean capaces de soportarlos –, – muy bien pequeña, ¿y si no es un dragón, sino otra creatura? –, – princesa, entiendo su punto, pero las únicas creaturas con magia además de nosotros, son los simuladores, si no ocultamos la peculiaridad de nuestro caso, ¿cree enserio que lo vallan a intentar? –, la princesa pensaba, bueno, si hay otras especies con magia que tu no conoces pequeña, pero tienes razón, todas son de cultura "indeseable para todo poni", – muy bien, tu ganas, pero deberán aceptar, que si algún otro poni necio lo intenta por verlos a ustedes, ustedes estarán obligados a encabezar la comitiva de vuelta a la razón con dicho poni, y si esto fracasase y se dieran una cantidad considerable de casos y me refiero a solo unos pocos casos, entonces hay si me veré obligada a separarlos, aun con hijos, y antes que me digas que no es justo que ustedes paguen por la necedad de otros, entiendan que esta oportunidad que les estoy dando, es solo porque no creo sea casualidad su situación, nunca lo es en los asuntos del amor, pero si resulta en un problema para Equestria, como dije, esto se acaba en seco, ¿estamos de acuerdo pequeña?, – si su alteza, imagine que tendría su precio todo esto, pero como dije, totalmente de acuerdo su majestad –, – Y tu Spike, ¿estás de acuerdo? –, – por supuesto princesa, agradezco su confianza –, – de nada, solo no me decepcionen, ¿y tú Twilight?, ¿Cuál es tu opinión al respecto? –, – ¡¿Twilight?! –, preguntaron todos, Twilight salió del mismo escondite del que saliera Celestia – será interesante, pero también me comprometo a hacer lo que se tenga que hacer, si se presenta el caso – dijo ella, y Celestia dijo, – muy bien, dicho todo esto, ¡vengan acá pequeños revoltosos! – y corrió abrazarlos, – les deseo lo mejor y no me vallan a fallar, creí que estarían más eufóricos por la buena noticia que les envié con Luna, ¿Qué paso ahí? –, Spike dijo – o, claro que lo estamos princesa, pero hablo por los dos cuando le digo que, por hoy ya hemos tenido todos los sobresaltos que podíamos soportar – y Rarity dijo – si su majestad, estamos brincando por dentro, lo que talvez es obvio, pero, también hablo por los dos, al decir que la noticia no nos sorprendió tanto como pudieran pensar, pues muy en el fondo, lo presentíamos – todos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal, en ese momento se abrió la puerta, – ¡Felicidades! – Eran Sweetie Belle y amigas, que rodearon a la pareja en insistente felicitación, y Twilight dijo, – y perdonen, tenían razón, no pude evitar ni por un segundo no decirles nada a las pequeñas, pero me prometieron comportarse y dedicaron todo el día en la biblioteca para prepararles una sorpresa –, Sweetie Belle le entrego a su hermana, mal envuelto para regalo, dicha sorpresa, dentro había un cofre, – ÁBRANLO!, ¡ÁBRANLO! – dijeron las crusaders, entre los dos lo hicieron, – emm Sweetie Belle, querida, está vacío –, – ¡Exacto!, llénelo de grandes recuerdos –, – o lindura, ¡Muchas gracias!, claro que lo aremos –.

Y alejándonos por la ventana, vemos que el reloj pasa de las 12, pero el fin del día no marca el fin de las sorpresas, es tan solo el inicio de estas.

Que cada día este lleno de sorpresas.

Fin


End file.
